The set-top box (“STB”) has become an important computing device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. An STB is usually configured to provide users with access to a large number and variety of media content choices offered by a provider. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming via an STB.
The large number of media content choices offered by providers can make it difficult for a user of an STB to find and select desired media content. On-screen program guides have alleviated this problem to some degree. As the services and media content choices provided to users (e.g., more media channels) have expanded, developers of program guides have attempted to keep pace by expanding the views, features, and capabilities of the program guides.